Connectors are typically used to join a length of cable to a power source. Such connectors may be used in military applications, shipboard, for ground support, in airborne applications, in commercial industrial equipment and instrumentation, and other harsh environments. For example, military missions typically require the use of multiple radios for interoperable and tactical communications. Each radio is generally powered by a length of cable joined to a connector that is coupled to a power source. Conventional connectors allow for a single cable to be coupled to a power source. As a result, a different power source is needed for each radio. The use of multiple power sources for multiple cables in a single area results in wasted space and increased costs.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved connector system that allows multiple power cables to be coupled to a single power source where the power source carries sufficient current (amperage) to support additional units.